jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Obi-WanGT
13. Sep. - 17. Sep. Liebe Jedipedianer/Jedipedianerinen, da jetzt das neue Schuljahr begonnen hat, bin ich voll im Hefte-Kauf-Stress. Ich würde mich gerne erst auf diese Sache konzentrieren, aber werde jeden Tag in die Jedipedia schauen. Wenn es Frage gibt, stellt diese meinen Kollegen. Größere Aufgabe werde ich erst NACH dem Wochenende erledigen, kleinere vielleicht unter der Woche ;) Bis denne! --'Obi-WanGT' Briefe | To-Do 18:20, 13. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Meine Benutzerseite Hi, als ich mich soeben zum ersten Mal seit 2 Wochen wieder eingeloggt habe, ist mir aufgefallen, das auf meiner Diskussionsseite ein Teil gelöscht wurde, zudem ist auf meiner Benutzerseite unerlaubt rumgelöscht wurden. Was mich aber wundert, ist das die Versionsgeschichte nichts davon anzeigt und würde dich deshalb bitten, dir das mal genauer anzusehen. Gruß Comenor 18:09, 17. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Es könnt daran liegen, das dort Links oder Sätze waren, die die Jedipedia nicht erlaubt. Gruß --'Obi-WanGT' Briefe | To-Do 18:29, 17. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Bitte um Stellungnahme Hi, Obi. Könntest du bitte einmal eine kurze Stellungnahme bezüglich deiner Artikel Water War und Gungan Attack abgeben? Seitens der JP.net ist der Vorwurf erhoben worden, du habest diese Artikel kopiert. Sage doch bitte klipp und klar, ob du diese Artikel oder Teile davon von der JP.net übernommen hast, damit diese leidige Angelegenheit schnellstmöglich geklärt werden kann. Nachdem sich einige Mitarbeiter des Schwesterwikis einsichtig und zu einer vernünftigen Diskussion bereit gezeigt haben, werfen andere mit wilden Anschuldigungen und abenteuerlichen Unterstellungen um sich. Und das muss ja nun wirklich nicht sein. Darum bitte ich dich an dieser Stelle um eine unmissverständliche und der Wahrheit entsprechende Stellungnahme. Danke. Gruss Don Diego@DoDo Blog 20:51, 18. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Bitte seht das nicht als Anschuldigung, ich möchte hier nur sachlich argumentieren. Ich glaube, dass Obi-WanGT den Artikel kopiert und dann etwas umgeschrieben hat hat: Anzeichen hierfür sind... *, dass in der Infobox unter Laufzeit bei beiden Minuten steht (das kann unmmöglich Zufall sein, sonst wär das einfach freigelassen gewesen oder mit „folgt..“ markiert) *, dass bei beiden „Unter dem Titel Water War“ steht und bei Gangan Attack auf einmal nicht mehr *, dass „Dramatis Personae“ und die Vorlage:Inhalt, sich gleichen (sogar in der Reihenfolge!!! Und das ist nicht alphabetisch), bis auf die Tatsache, dass GT da noch die Separatisten hinzugefügt hat. *, dass die Vorlage:Inhalt überhaupt vorhanden ist (das ist nämlich erst nach einer Abstimmung auf .net beschlossen worden) *, dass die Sätze in der GT-Version immer nur leicht umgestellt sind. *, dass die Wörter "ausstrahlen" und "erfolgen" in beiden Versionen existieren (Sorry Gt, aber nachdem ich einige deiner Beiträge gelesen habe, traue ich dir nicht zu, solche Wörter zu gebrauchen) Ich will niemandem etwas unterstellen, aber die Anzeichen sprechen für sich. Und falls jetzt jemand sagt, dass das so kurze Sätze sind, dass man das gar nicht anderes schreiben kann, sage ich, dass man da auf jeden Fall noch einige Wörter variieren kann. Seid bitte nicht beleidigt. Mit freundlichem Gruß KarVastor 07:15, 19. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Ich bin sehr froh, dass jetzt der Versuch einer sachlichen Argumentation unternommen worden ist, und danke dir dafür, KarVastor. Davon abgesehen, dass dieser Einleitungssatz in den meisten TCWE-Artikeln mehr oder weniger gleich ist und du dir an dieser Stelle – wahrscheinlich unbewusst und versehentlich – selbst widersprichst, sind die Argumente, die du vorbringst, nicht ohne weiteres von der Hand zu weisen, und sie sind auch mir aufgefallen. Ich wollte ganz bewusst keine Löschdiskussion oder ähnliches beginnen; in diesem Fall halte ich ein kurzes persönliches Gespräch für sinnvoller. Auf jeden Fall hat nun endlich einmal jemand seinen Verdacht so dargestellt, wie ich es mir auch schon bei früheren Gelegenheiten gewünscht hätte. Ich möchte allerdings noch Obi-WanGT Gelegenheit dazu geben, sich dazu zu äußern, damit auch die andere Seite gehört wird. Grundsätzlich bin ich im Zweifelsfall immer für das Löschen. Ob das ganze überhaupt sein muss oder vielleicht auch anders gehandhabt werden könnte, sei dahingestellt, aber ich für meinen Teil kann es nie gutheißen, wenn die Arbeit eines anderen ohne dessen Erlaubnis verwendet wird. Lizenzen, das Urheberrecht und solche Sachen interessieren mich dabei gar nicht; es gehört sich ganz einfach nicht. Ich für meinen Teil habe es nicht nötig, mich bei den Artikeln anderer zu bedienen, und diese Einstellung sollten auch andere teilen. Also bitte ich dich, Obi-WanGT, entweder die von KarVastor vorgebrachten Indizien zu widerlegen oder die fraglichen Artikel zu löschen. --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 11:39, 19. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich habe MEINE Artikel gelöscht, da ich keinen Streit will. Ich habe nichts, aber auch gar nichts kopiert! Ich habe mir die Episode auf Carton Netwerk angsehen, möchte aber keinen Streit mit dem Schwesterwiki! Ich habe mich auch vor Zeit in das die Hilfeliste für The Clone Wars eingetragen. Also überlgege erstmal, KarVastor, bevor du beiden Wikis schädest! --'Obi-WanGT' Briefe | To-Do 17:18, 19. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, falls ich dich zu unrecht beschuldigt haben sollte. Die Indizien hatten mich einfach überzeugt. Nichts für ungut! Mit freundlichem Gruß KarVastor 13:37, 21. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an. ;) Gruß --'Obi-WanGT' Briefe | To-Do 14:38, 21. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Keks ::FIERFECK Obi,kannst du mir sagen was ein order66-keks ist?! denn deine freunde antworten nicht :( fierfeck Cody66 17:50, 19. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Ein Order 66 Keks ist eine Auszeichnung, den du anderen Benutzer schenken kannst. Vorlage:Kekse, da kannste alles nachlesen ;) --'Obi-WanGT' Briefe | To-Do 18:06, 19. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Hallo! :Dankeschön ;) Obi-WanGT 15:03, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Klabusterbeere Was hast du mit meinem Helden gemacht? Wo ist er? :( Der schwarze Rächer 14:00, 21. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Klabusterbeere hat es aufgegeben zu spamen. Ich habe nichts gemacht, sonder nur mit ihm gesprochen ;) --'Obi-WanGT' Briefe | To-Do 14:39, 21. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Er war mein Vorbild :( Und du hast ihn weggeckelt und auf die .net gehetzt! Ich werde sein Erbe fortführen! Wenn du mich gesperrt hast, werde ich mich als Klabusterbube anmelden und dann wieder und wieder und wieder... Der schwarze Rächer 14:30, 26. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Elias341 Kannste mich bitte wieder entsperren? dein Elias341 :Bist du schon ;-) --'Obi-WanGT' Briefe | To-Do 16:58, 22. Sep. 2011 (UTC) cool! Elias341Ele 10:25, 24. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Obi warum gibt es keinen chat mehr ???? Warum wurde der Chat abgeschafft der Chat war doch praktisch ?!? M.F.G Ahsoka Tano 13 11:00, 24. Sep. 2011 (UTC) OPI ICH WILL DEN CHAT WIEDER :( :( '*sehr sauer sei* Luke97 12:33, 24. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Der Hauptgrund dafür war, das er quasi kaputt war. Dafür gibt es den IRC Gruß --'Obi-WanGT Briefe | To-Do 12:35, 24. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Kekse :Das ist mein erster ;) Dann gibts doppelt Grund zu feiern --'Obi-WanGT' Briefe | To-Do 15:53, 24. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Chat Kommm mal bitte in den Chat. --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 16:29, 26. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Ausstellungsansicht Hi. Also, ich schätze einmal, dass du für diese Ausstellungsansicht bei den Kategorien verantwortlich bist. Das ist wenig hilfreich, und so richtig funktioniert das ja auch gar nicht. Im Interesse einer effektiven Arbeit mit Kategorien möchte ich dich also bitten, entweder den ursprünglichen Zustand wieder herzustellen oder es zumindest so einzurichten, dass die Kategorien standardmäßig in der Listenansicht gezeigt werden. Für einen, der sich gern Bildchen ansieht, mag das ja okay sein, aber wenn man beispielsweise passende Kategorien für einen neuen Artikel sucht, dann ist die Ausstellungsansicht einfach nur ätzend. Wozu das überhaupt gut sein soll, ist mir auch nicht klar, aber es interessiert mich, offen gestanden, auch gar nicht. Bei den Kategorien sollte die Übersichtlichkeit im Vordergrund stehen. --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 10:08, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Auch hier wieder. Bitte keine sinnlosen Veränderungen, dafür wollen wir hier nicht stehen. Bitte versuch dich mal eine Zeit lang auf das zu fokusieren, was Dodo und ich dir sagen. Du willst Administrator bleiben, nein, seit gestern sogar Bürokrat werden. Also, gib Gas Junge :-) PS: Das ganze bitte rückgängig machen. --Heimat Eins 10:54, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Die Liste kann man rechts oben einstellen. Es sind nur alls neue Funktion zusätzlich Bilder hinzugefügt worden ;) --'Obi-WanGT' Briefe | To-Do 13:03, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::Entfernt --'Obi-WanGT' Briefe | To-Do 13:03, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Chat??? Hey Obi, ich wollte mal fragen was eigendlich mit dem Chat passiert ist, weil der schon seit Tagen nicht mehr da ist? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Chief-tain (Diskussion | Beiträge) 27. September 2011, 18:01 Uhr) :Wir haben einen neuen Chat. Gruß, --Heimat Eins 16:25, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Ah ja das ist ja der andere, der bei mir ja nicht Funktioniert, aber ich versuche es nochmal ^^ :und habe oben vergessen zu signieren -Greenhorn 20:05, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Vorlage:StarWars.com Hallo GT, auch wenn du versuchen willst, die oben genannte Vorlage zu verändern, kopiere dabei bitte nicht einfach den Code und die Nutzungsanleitung der Jedipedia.net. Wenn du so etwas nicht kannst, lass einen anderen Nutzer 'ran. Nahdar Vebb 05:10, 29. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Das ist aus dem genannten Grund schon längst rückgängighttp://www.jedipedia.de/index.php?title=Vorlage:StarWars.com&diff=next&oldid=758259 gemacht worden. Was bezweckst du damit, Obi-WanGT auf einen Fehler hinzuweisen, der schon korrigiert und kommentiert worden ist? --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 10:04, 29. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Das war mir bewusst, aber wäre es für dich okay, wenn auf solche Sachen nicht hingewiesen wird und er die Meinung erlangt, dies sei okay? Nahdar Vebb 11:22, 29. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::Grundsätzlich bin ich immer dafür, dass auf solche Sachen hingewiesen wird, aber in diesem Fall war es ja nicht nötig, denn ich habe ihn mit der Zusammenfassung schon klar gemacht, dass wir hier keine nicht autorisierten Kopien aus anderen Wikis dulden. Davon abgesehen, müsste ihm das schon längst klar sein. --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 19:07, 29. Sep. 2011 (UTC) TRYJ-Pedia Chat hey opi, hast du den tryj-pedia chat weggemacht? der is i-wie verschwunden gruß Jessy 14:19, 30. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Ich habe ihn wieder eingesetzt. --'Obi-WanGT' Briefe | To-Do 15:08, 30. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Frage Wie macht man einen Rand,die Schrift gelb. G'ute '''G'rüße Elias341Rutsch-Master 10:12, 3. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Die Schrift machst du so gelb: *Für ein paar Wörter: Text *Bei einem ganzen Abschnitt: Text :Bei dem Rand musst du mir ein Beispiel geben. Gruß --'''Obi-WanGT Briefe | To-Do 10:22, 3. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :das kapier ich net! :und der rand ist um das gelbe :Elias341Rutsch-Master 11:24, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ach du meinst das: Du musst einfach den Code (siehe unten) kopieren und auf der gewünschten Seite einfügen. Gruß --'Obi-WanGT' Briefe | To-Do 15:30, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Nee `wein,wein` kapier ich net! schreib mir bitte in meine disku, wann du Zeit zum IRC`n hast! Elias341'''Rutsch-Master 08:41, 6. Okt. 2011 (UTC) '''BITTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Elias341Rutsch-Master 09:58, 8. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Meilensteine Hi. Wenn du Lust hast, kannst du ja einmal die Meilensteine aktualisieren. Wir sind inzwischen ja schon bei über 22500 Artikeln. Gruß --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 10:37, 6. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Es wird nicht zurückgezählt! Datei:Emoticon silly.png Deine Mutta 12:14, 6. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Stupidedia Nur so zur Info: Ihr habt einen Eintrag auf der Stupidedia, der aber schon wieder mit der Begründung "Der Artikel ist beleidigend gegenüber den Admins der Jedipedia geschrieben." zur Löschung vorgeschlagen wurde. Findet ihr den ernsthaft so schlimm? [[User:LEOXD|''LEOXD]] - [Talk] 13:31, 7. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Benutzersperrung Warum hast du mich gesperrt, GT? --JP-Deine Mutta 14:45, 17. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Sag mir warum und ich verspreche euch in Ruhe zu lassen. --Jedipedia-Deine Mutta 14:23, 26. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Du wurdest wegen eines unpassenden Benutzernamens gesperrt. Nun lass bitte das Spammen, ja? Jedi-Meister123 15:34, 26. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Da hast du deine Antwort und lass uns bitte in Ruhe. Gruß 'Obi-WanGT' 14:04, 28. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::Endlich eine Antwort. So, ich lasse euch in Ruhe, aber vorher möchte ich noch was loswerden: Vielleicht war mein Benutzername nicht super, aber ich wollte ernsthaft konstruktiv mitarbeiten. Ich wollte euch hier helfen euer Wiki aufzubauen. Und hättest du nicht weitere Anmeldeversuche blockiert (was kein normaler, gebildeter und halbwegs begabter Admin machen würde!!!), dann hätte ich mich hier nochmals angemeldet und euch konstruktiv geholfen. Als IP kann man hier ja auch nicht mehr mitarbeiten, weshalb ich mich anmelden musste. Also mein Fazit zu dir: Du bist der schlechteste, untalentierteste und kompetenzloseste Admin, den die Jedipedia jemals hatte. Tu dem Wiki einen Gefallen, sperr dich selber und lass dir die Adminrechte nehmen. Mach einmal was sinnvolles und tu der Jedipedia einen gewaltig großen Gefallen. Denn du bist der '''größte Spammer, den die Jedipedia jemals erleben musste'!!! Ich hoffe, dass du dir meine Worte wenigstens mal durchliest (dass du sie verstehst oder sogar verwirklichst ist bei deinem niedrigen IQ wohl kaum möglich)! Ich hoffe, dass wenigstens andere Admins Einsicht haben werden (Man wird mich zwar trotzdem sperren, aber ich wollte nur noch mal ein Feedback geben)! --JP-Deine Mudda 15:52, 31. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::::OK, du hast nun dein Feedback abgegeben. Bitte belass es jetzt dabei und halte dich an dein Versprechen. Auch wenn ich hierzu gerne noch anmerken würde: Wenn du konstruktiv mitarbeiten wolltest, hättest du dir auch einen passenden Benutzernamen suchen können. Auch jeden Fall, bitte unterlass jegliche weiter schädliche Aktionen. Auch wenn ich noch nicht lange dabei bin, weiß ich trotzdem, dass Spam nur nervt und niemandem wirklich was bringt. --Jedi-Meister123 17:15, 31. Okt. 2011 (UTC) IRC Wir (Jessy, LUX und Elias341) finden den IRC nicht optimal. Wir Bitten um eine Lösung. Elias341Rutsch-Master 10:04, 8. Okt. 2011 (UTC) LUX 10:10, 8. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Möchtet ihr damit andeuten, den Wikia-Chat wieder freizuschalten? --'Obi-WanGT' 12:27, 8. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::wir wollen den alten Chat wieder zurück,da konnte man wenigstens sehen,ob jemand drin ist! ::Elias341Rutsch-Master 10:45, 9. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Wenn du min. 20 Benutzer finden kannst, die gegen den IRC sind, können wir weiter entscheiden. Obi-WanGT 14:03, 28. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::Jo, finde einmal zwanzig Benutzer Datei:;-).gif ... Wir werden dieses „Problem“ demnächst einmal besprechen. --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 08:28, 10. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Abstimmung über eine Veränderung der Vorschläge Hi, Obi. Wirf doch bitte einmal einen Blick auf diese Seite. An dieser Stelle kannst du deine Stimme dazu abgeben. Es wäre schön, wenn sich mehr aktive Benutzer daran beteiligten. In diesem Sinne wünsche ich dir noch eine schöne Woche. Gruß --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 08:17, 10. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ^^ ^sehr peinlich aber obi ich weiß nicht wie der neue chat geht kannst du mir das erklären ???? Ahsoka Tano 13 17:49, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) hat sich erledigt habe es geschafft :)))))) Ahsoka Tano 13 17:54, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Gut ;) Obi-WanGT 17:57, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Chat böser opi, sofort in den chat Jessy 12:32, 15. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Ich glaube das ist nicht mehr nötig... Obi-WanGT 16:10, 15. Okt. 2011 (UTC) setz deine partystimmung auf. heut wird gefeiert. gruß jessy Jessy 07:27, 16. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, stimmt ;) Obi-WanGT 09:56, 16. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :^^ paddytime :Jessy 09:59, 16. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Jo Obi-WanGT 10:30, 16. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::^^ ::Jessy 12:35, 16. Okt. 2011 (UTC) opi ab in den chat Jessy 17:57, 16. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Schon da Obi-WanGT 18:19, 16. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Liz-Imperium Galaktisches Imperium.png ich will auch so was Liz-Imperium "Liz" LA-775 nur mit savage.Bitte! EliasRutsch-Master :Das Problem: Das Bild darf nihct zu groß sein. Und welches Bild soll ich nehmen. Obi-WanGT 16:15, 17. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :äm mmmhhh, Savage Nachtschwestern rotes Lichtschwert! :Elias341Rutsch-Master 11:01, 18. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Weg für ein paar Tage Ich bin vom 19.10.2011 bis 30.10.2011 auf Klassenfahrt und habe kein Internet. Also kann ich nicht online gehen. Schöne Woche ;) (Und Don, bitte nichts kaputt machen) Obi-WanGT 12:38, 19. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Viel Spass und Erfolg!!! ( Und Don Diego macht schon keinen Unsinn :) ) - mit freundlichen Grüssen Liz-Imperium 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 14:49, 19. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Viel spaß. dann muss das opi-ärgern verschoben werden^^. (dodo mach kaputt ;) ) ich komm nur noch am wochenende on, also bis dahin. gruß, Jessy 14:57, 19. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Soll das ein Witz sein, Obi?! Wer hier derjenige ist, hinter dem andere immer aufräumen müssen, und der einen Fehler nach dem anderen fabriziert, wissen wir ja wohl alle, nicht wahr, Obi? --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 16:00, 19. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::äm nö. Elias341Rutsch-Master' 40px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Elias341 17:29, 19. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Viel Spaß. Darüber, dass Dodo irgendetwas "falsch" macht, brauchen wir uns nun wirklich nicht unterhalten. ;-) --Heimat Eins 16:16, 20. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Die Klassenfahrt wurde verschoben ;) Also mehr Zeit für die Jedipedia! 'Obi-WanGT''' 14:55, 22. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Neue Signatur OOOBI guck mal mas mando mir gemacht hat:Elias341Rutsch-Master' 40px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Elias341 17:28, 19. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :jetzt gibts konkurentzkampf! Elias341''Elias341Rutsch-Master 40px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Elias341 17:28, 19. Okt. 2011 (UTC)'' Jo, wann kommste wieder on Jessy 18:33, 20. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Sehr schön Elias ;) Obi-WanGT 14:55, 22. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Fehler bei Moverecht-Anfragen Hallo ObiWanGT bei Jedipedia:Jedi-Ritter/Anfragen gibts einen Fehler sobald man es abschickt schlägt der Spamschutzfilter Alarm. Gruss RC-2224 10 Vorne 12:28, 22. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Danke für deine Fehlermeldung. Das Problem muss aber an Wikia weitergeleitet werden und das dauert. Ich kümmere mich aber darum. Obi-WanGT 14:55, 22. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich hab mal den Link korrigiert, versuch es jetzt mal. --Jedi-Meister123 16:17, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Chat komm wieder rein.pls. Jessy 19:04, 23. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :hehe, so ruhig im chat. alle weg.....öhhmm, wollt nur sagen, die geschichte geht weiter ;) :wir sehn uns dann am wochenende. ps. morgen v-time ^^ Jessy 19:42, 23. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Labor darf ich bei´m Labor mithelfen?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? thumb|SSAAVVAAGGEE!!!! ''Elias341 40px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Elias341 16:33, 24. Okt. 2011 (UTC)'' :Wieso nicht ;) Obi-WanGT 14:02, 28. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Nörgeleien Tststs, einfach so ausm Chat gepingt. Das gibt ne Woche Hausarrest du Satineverbot. Ab in den Chat :P Jessy 18:24, 27. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Bitte beachte das die Jedipedia kein Soziales Netztwerk ist. Obi-WanGT 14:02, 28. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hi Opi, noch da?! Komm in den Chat. Jessy 19:00, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) GT-Award Obi weißt du eigentlich,dass das mit dem GT-Award verschwendung ist? kan ich ja auch einen 341-Award machen! Elias341'Disku link=Benutzer Diskussion:Elias341Disku]] 14:31, 4. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Vorschau right|370px Hallo Obi-WanGT! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Vielen Dank. Don Diego@DoDo Blog 21:50, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Danke für den Tipp Bild:;-).gif '''Obi-WanGT 11:35, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Bibliotheka Ossus Hi. Es gäbe an dieser Stelle einiges zu sagen, aber das möchte ich mit dir lieber unter vier Augen besprechen, denn das muss nicht jeder mitlesen. Ich hoffe, dass du zumindest weißt, was ich meine. Stattdessen wüsste ich ganz gern, warum die pl-Links nicht mehr zur Bibliotheka Ossus gehen. Hast du da wieder einmal etwas geändert, ohne es vorher mit den anderen Admins abzusprechen? Ich meine mich daran zu erinnern, dass wir einmal darüber gesprochen haben und ich mich dafür ausgesprochen habe, es beim alten zu belassen. --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 11:17, 9. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Ich habe dich doch schon darauf angesprochen, das Wikia, den pl-Link auf das Wikia Wiki verschoben hat. Außerdem kann ich nicht Interwikis erstellen/ändern. Obi-WanGT link=Benutzer Diskussion:Obi-WanGT 16:39, 9. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Wie kann das sein? Hallo Obi. Achtung Zitat Logbuch: „7:25, 6. Nov. 2011 Obi-WanGT (Diskussion | Beiträge | Sperren) wikifeatures ‎ (set extension option: wgOasisNavV2 = true)“ → Wie kann das sein? Habe ich dazu gesagt: „Obi, bitte führ das einfach mal so ein?“ Nein, das habe ich nicht gesagt. Was habe ich zum Thema IRC gesagt und was war nur 24h später offensichtlich der Fall? Das weißt du hoffentlich selbst. Um es kurz zu halten: Konzentrier dich auf das, wo dir ältere Nutzer die Ratschläge zu gegeben haben. Das hat man dir hoffentlich nun genug gesagt. Deine Ideen sind teilweise nicht schlecht, wie zum Beispiel jetzt das vorhanden sein dieses neuen Wikia-Features. Dann stell doch soetwas bitte demnächst in den Vorschlägen, oder der baldigen Instanz, vor. Danke und Gruß, Heimat Eins 21:52, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Die Möglichkeit, ein Vier-Augen-Gespräch zu führen, hast du, Obi, ja leider nicht genutzt. Darum möchte ich an dieser Stelle zum letzten Mal an deine Vernunft appellieren und dich bitten, von deinem Egotrip herunterzukommen und endlich aufzuhören, die Jedipedia als deine persönliche Spielwiese zu betrachten und dich zum allmächtigen Ober-Admin aufzuschwingen. Wenn du indes so weitermachst, dann kannst du den Laden bald wirklich mehr oder weniger allein schmeißen, und wozu die Jedipedia dann verkommen wird, haben wir ja schon einmal gesehen ... Wäre dir das wirklich lieber? Du brauchst es nur zu sagen ... Es täte mir für die engagierten Benutzer leid, aber mit zunehmender Geschwindigkeit verliere ich den Spaß an der Sache. Bei dieser Gelegenheit will ich dich auch gleich noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass es kontraproduktiv ist, wenn ich mir die Mühe mache, einen unerfahrenen Benutzer auf seine Fehler hinzuweisen und ihn zu bitten, diese zu korrigieren, und du kurz darauf den fraglichen Artikel oder das Bild einfach löschst. (Das aktuelle Beispiel kannst du hier und hier einsehen.) Die Admins sollten, ja müssen an einem Strang ziehen. Denke auch einmal darüber nach. --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 11:40, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Umbennen des Kontos Hallo, Obi-Wan GT Wenn ich nicht mehr JP-Jag heißen will , wie kann man den Kontonamen ändern? Danke, JP-Jag 10:23, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Dazu schickst du Wikia eine Nachricht. Heimat Eins 13:22, 17. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Rücktritt als Administrator Ich trete hiermit als Administrator der Jedipedia zurück. Es ist einfach so, das man mich hier im Wiki nicht mehr braucht. Ich war da, als man mich brauchte und jetzt gehe ich. Ich habe verschiedene Gründe dafür. Erstmal, ich gehe nicht zu JP.net. Ich werde zur Wikiunity gehen, die mich braucht. Bitte löscht meinen BNR, sofern er nicht weitergenutzt werden sollte. Ich danke Jezzy13, die mir den Alltag erschwert hat Bild:;-).gif Ich werde mich ganz aus der JP zurückziehen. Danke für die SCHÖNE Zeit... Obi-WanGT link=Benutzer Diskussion:Obi-WanGT 19:21, 17. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo Obi-Wan. Das kam auf jeden Fall jetzt für mich aus dem Admin-Team persönlich überraschend, aber jeder kann für sich seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen, die er für richtig hält. Auf jeden Fall kann ich hier öffentlich auch nochmal sagen: Respekt dafür, dass du in einer schweren Zeit hier warst und dir mit deinem jungen Alter so einiges, unverhältnismäßiges, unfaires und beleidigendes von Wildfremden anhören musstest. Für das Alter hast du auf jeden Fall dennoch mehr Reife gezeigt, als so manch anderer. Mit berechtigter Kritik musstest du dich auch auseinandersetzen. Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass du davor wegrennst, sondern du vor erst dein Glück und deine Freude anderweitig suchst. Du bist jedenfalls natürlich hier immer willkommen, Arbeit gibt es immer genug und produktive Mitarbeit ist immer gerne gesehen. Gruß, Heimat Eins 22:16, 17. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Wikiaphone Hi, you were asking on IRC if wikiaphone skin can be modified like other skins. Well, the answer is yes, exactly the same way any other skin. (: – Tm_T@Jedipedia:~$ 19:20, 23. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ex-Admin Hi Obi, was hieltest du denn davon, einmal deine Benutzerseite zu aktualisieren? Du kannst ja an den entsprechenden Stellen gern erwähnen, dass du ein ehemaliger Admin bist, aber um Missverständnissen vorzubeugen, solltest du die entsprechenden Hinweise beseitigen. Danke. Gruß, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 23:15, 17. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Ich hatte ja gebeten, meinen BNR zu löschen, sofern er nicht genutzt wird Obi-WanGT link=Benutzer Diskussion:Obi-WanGT 14:34, 18. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Ja gut, dann lösche ich diese Seiten eben. Da hättest du die entsprechende Vorlage einfügen sollen. Sätze, die nebenbei im Chat gesagt werden, gehen manchmal unter. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 09:49, 25. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :::Im Chat? Das steht in meiner Rücktrittserklärung ;) Obi-WanGT link=Benutzer Diskussion:Obi-WanGT 10:03, 25. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::::Wer liest das schon ;-)? --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 10:32, 25. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Obi-WanGT! Warum bist du zurückgetreten? Du warst doch einer der besten Schreiber hier! Gruß KITFISTO2000 KITFISTO2000 12:55, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Jubiläum rechts|350px Hallo Obi-WanGT! Die Jedipedia wird zehn Jahre alt - wenn das kein Grund zum Feiern ist! Im Namen der Administration lade ich dich hiermit ganz herzlich zu unserer Chat-Feier, heute Abend ab 18 Uhr, ein. Außerdem möchte ich dich auf dieses Gewinnspiel hinweisen, bei dem du die Chance auf richtig tolle Gewinne hast. Alle weiteren Infos findest du hier. Möge die Macht mit dir sein! Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 15:50, 16. Okt. 2015 (UTC)